Un collier particulier
by Mytsuki
Summary: C'est bin bon aller le lire,joke,non serieu euh..c'est un ti mini peu inspirer du harry potter2po le serpent mais dotre choseil y aura un animagus,aussi enormement de suspens pi sa c'est vrm le fun et si vous suiver notre fiction jusqu'a la finsa serais b
1. Chapter 1

**Note des autrice(_si sa se dit_**

Salut tous le monde , c'est nous...les Télétobies(on va dire ke sa secrie de meme)joke loll_**moi c'est Bobye(avec un E)et moi c'est Niny!** _

bon bon bon, on comence de meme. pi on va essayer de mettre 2 fik par semaine ou plus.

Un matin, notre chère petite (**_euh...non desoler_**) notre chère GRANDE Hermione Granger, appela ses amies : Lavande, Pavatie et Ginny pour pique-niquer chez elle. Alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec Lavande,à propos de Ron bien entendu :D, Pavatie eu une super idée.

-Eh! si on jouait a vériter et conséquense version-sorcier?

-Euh...bien...ok,lacha Hermione,mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer à jouer version-sorcier?

-Oui bien sur,la version-sorcier c'est semblable à celles des moldus,mais ce n'est pas toi qui choisit la conséquense pour l'autre. Met ta baguette au milieu du cercle ,comme sa, dit-elle en plaçant la baguette au centre.

La baguette ce mis à tourner, tourner et tourner et fini par s'aretter d'un seul coup devant Lavande.

-okay Lavande, dit Pavatie, tu prend qu'elle sac, celui des consequences ou bien des veriter?

-Consequence!

Au moment ou elle pris le sac noir dans ses main, il se transforma en un parchemin.Elle lu sa consequence et devenue immediatement blanche comme un drap.Les trois filles la regardèrent, intriguer par petit parchemin et toutes les trois en meme temps, prirent le parchemin pour en lire la consequence de Lavande.

-C'est qui?c'est qui?c'est qui,dirent Ginny et Pavatie, en coeur.

-Heummm...et bien euh...r..ro..ron,avoua t-elle d'une toute petite voix.C'est alors qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter dans la figure.

-QUI !...RON?mais...c'est..c'est mon frere!s'ecria Ginny,comment peux-tu aimer cet idiot?

-IL N'EST PAS,IDIOT!

Ginny ce sentais alors un peux mal d'avoi dit un peu de mal de son frere chouchou poupou toutou doudou(**_je rigole,AH!AH!AH!_**).

Hermione,comme pour s'intégrer,dit:ok Lavande, tu doit dire à ron que tu l'aime et maintenant prochaine personne,dit-elle en espérent très fort que sa ne tombe pas sur elle.

Elle deposa sa baguette au centre et elle se remis a tourner.Malheureusement,quand la baguette s'arretta devant elle, elle laissa échaper un grognement de frustration.

-consequence, dit-elle en prenant le sac qui se transforma encore une fois en parchemin.

Elle lisa tout haut sa consequence et à sa grande surprise et mécontentement, le parchemin disait :

''tu doit te faire qu'est-ce que tu n'as jamais penser à avoir sur toi entre le tatouage et le percing.

Les autre la regarde et dirent en meme temps,''que vas-tu choisir?''

-Puisque j'ai déja un percing dans le nombril, dit-elle en levant son chandail pour le montrer, je vais prendre le tatouage meme si je deteste sa.

Au meme moment...

ok un mot que vous aller trouver drole: **_volailleAHAHAHAHHA!franchement t'as pas une brasser de linge sale a mettre dans la laveuse! Mmmm...Non! _**bon bin on s'est que c vrm chien de couper sa la met c drole fake...c sa.**Gna ah ah!**


	2. Chapter 2

Resalut ! voisi la suite, je suis dsl je n'ai pas poster le chapitre comme prévu au 3 jours ,alors pour me faire pardonner je mette 2 chapitre de suite !

_rappelle:__au meme moment ..._

Drrrrrriiiiinnnnnngggggg.c'etais le téléphone.

-Allo?

-ouais salut mione.

-ah! salut ron,dit-elle en haussant la voix pour ke lavande puisse l'entendre,sa va?

-oui!heum...j'appelle pour quoi deja?...AH oui!juste pour vous demander si vous voulez venir avec moi et Harry

au chemin de traverse pour acheter les fourniture scolaire?

-ah bien moi je viendrai attent un moment je demande a Pavatie et lavande si elles viennent.

-la...la...lavande est avec toi?a euh...je ne te derange plus vas-y...

-...

-go!

-Les filles RON demande si on veux bien aller au chemin de traverse avec lui et Harry.

-HA oui! on viendra hein Lavande?comme sa tu pourra faire ta consequence,a et toi aussi hermione.

hermione reprend le téléphone:

-oui ron on viendra

environ 10 minutes plus tard ils sont tous regrouper en face du chaudron baveur.

-bon eh bien moi je vous laisse,aller manger une glace je reviendrai plus tard apres avoir faite ma consequence.

-quel consequence,s'inquieta Harry et Ron.Mais il étais trop tard parce qu,elle etais deja loin d'eux.

-bon Lavande, J'imagine que t'as quelque chose à dire,lui dit Ginny en pouffant de rire.mais lavande ,elle, ne riait guerre.Au lieu de se facher elle eu un petit sourir en rougissant.Harry et Ron eux,ne comprenait absolument rien.

-viens Harry,moi et Ginny on a quelque chose a te montrer,dit Pavatie en le prennant par le bras suivit de Ginny.

ils tournerent un coin afin de laisser lavande et ron seuls,avnt que se dernier ne puisse dire quelque chose.

-bizarre ces 2 la,dit-il en se retourant vers lavande qui etais rouge ecarlate.Quoi?qu'est que ta? pourquoi tu est toute rouge?j,ai dit une betise?

-hein?oh non ses pas tout a fait sa...

-alors c'est quoi?

-heum...ok comment je pourait t,epliquer sa?heum tu vois...je...euh non ...tu...NON!a chui dsl, c'est que tu vois tu me ...comment dire ...tu me plait...,dit-elle en essayant deviter son regard

-aH et bien j'aivais quelque chose aussi à te dire...c'est queumm...moi aussi.

pendant ce temps,hermione(**_eh oui hermione,yetais tepms lol_**)etait dans la boutique''tatout ta tout''.

-que voulez-vous mademoiselle ,un papillon,une fleur,un coeur,etc...

un coeur,pensa-t'elle. un coeur...sa me fait penser à Drago Malfoy...QUOI ! HERMIONE REPRENT TOI! voyont tu parle de malfoy, ton pire ennemis et fils à papa(**_et le plus bo mec du monde_**) mais malgré sa je pourai ...non ..oui je vais le faire.

- Un coeur svp. ho et je pourai avoir un nom dedans.

-ok comment le voulez-vous ,quelle couleur et quel nom?

-je voudrai un coeur rouge avec le contoure en or une flèche qui le traverse en argent et le nom est ...Drago.

-d'accore mais attender non laisser faire allons si.Mais pardoner moi mais je suis curieux, j'aimerai savoir si vous parler de Drago Malfoy?

-non ,c'est mon petit ami Drago ... heum Granger.

-oh ok .

hermione n'etais pas folle,mais non.Elle le savais bien ke TOUT le monde pourrais le voir mais elle avait en tête de jeter un sort dessus afin ke personne ne puisse le voir sauf elle bien entendu.:)

Du côté de ce dernier, il sortait de son habituelle douche froide. Avec sa serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux mouiller,il se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait un petit percing au sourci en or blanc ( **_c'est en petit pic pas un anneaux_**) Il avait abandoner le gel à sa 3e année à poudlard

et maintenant il se rends en 6e années. Depuis qu'il est l'attrapeur dans l'équipe des serpentard au Quidditch ,il est muscler et eh c'est sa (**_loll_**). Il s'habilla et enfila sa cape et partie sur le chemin de traverse. Puisque c'était la fête de sa mère, il alla acheter un bijoux.

Il acheta des bouque d'oreille en forme de serpent. Alors qu'il allait payer les boucle d'oreilles,son attention se posa sur deux coliers:le premier etais une corde noire avec deux billes argents et 2 billes vertes.au centre il y avait un magnifique dragon argenter au yeux,griffe et croc en or.

Le second etais en corde noire aussi avec deux billes couleur or et deux autre billes couleur rouge.Au centre de celui-ci un superbe lion en or avec les yeux,girffe et croc en argent.

Apres avoir payer le tout il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et se dit qu'il devait se preparer pour le lendemain,qui etais la rentrer scolaire.Il commença a courrir pour ne pas etre en retard a l'anniversaire de sa mere.Alors qu'il passait devant la boutique ''tatout ta tout''Hermione sortait de la au meme moment!

Hihi! j'arrette là , non mais regarder il a un autre chapitre ! loll

_Reponse au review :_

_ari: je sais mais pour me pardonner ... tadamme! 2 chapitres_

_ilove4everdrago: merci pour ton review , mais tu nai po oubliger de dire sa loll_


	3. Chapter 3

voila le 3 chapitres ! review svp

Elle s'enfargea dans le tapis d'entrer et Drago n'eu pas le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil qu'hermione lui tomba dans le bras et tout deux se retrouvent sur le sol.

La premiere chose qu'il trouva a dire fût:

-Ah chui desoler,est-ce que sa va?

Il n'avait pas remarquer encore que c'etais hermione

-oui oui et toi...!

Eh!TU PEUX AU MOIN ME REPONDRE,cria hermione parce qu'il partait en courant apres avoir vu l'heure.

-EUH...OUI SA VA!BYE,lui repondit-il sans meme s'apersevoir a ki il parlait.

-bye...,disait-elle tout bas. eh mais c'est koi sa,dit-elle en prennant un colier avec un superbe lion en or dessus.elle se dit que se doit etre drago qui lavait echapper. HEIN? je parle a drago!

bon,elle venait de ''realiser''a qui elle parlait(**_elle etais au ange avec un ange,ey sa rime! lollz_**).

Elle rejoin finalement ses amis pour ensuite aller acheter ses fourniture scolaire.Le lendemain matin,c'etais la rentrer et elle rassemblais ses chose pour aller dans le quai

9 ³/4.Elle se dirigea vers un compartiment

libre pour elle et ses amis.Apres s'etre debarasser de bagages,Harry,Ginny,Ron et Lavande(**_qui sortent ensemble maintenant_**).Quand tout le monde fût assis hermione dit:

-Une nouvelle année scolaire qui commence.

Elle adorait les premiers matins.

-ouais c'est sa...,grogna ron qui tennait Lavande dans ses bras.5 minutes plus tard tout le monde etais occuper a faire quelque chose:Harry joue au echec avec Ron,Lavande et Ginny etais partie dans un autre compartiment pour parler avec d'autres filles pendant que hermione lisait un livre.

De son côté,Drago n'en pouvait plus de Crabb et Goyle ki disait tout plein de nieseries et de ...

-Dragounet,pourkoi tu me parle pas?(**_vous savez surment de ki je parle,ou bien non_**)

-Parce que j'en ai marre de toi Pansy!dit-il sur un ton froid exaspèrer.Voila pourkoi!(**_vous savez maintenant :D_**)

ceci dit,il sorti du compartiment en claquant la porte et se promena dans le couloir a la recherche d'un compartiment libre quand quelqu'un l'interpela.

-Mr Malfoy pouvez vous aller chercher la prefet en chef et vous rendre dans le compartiment voisin a celui des professeur.

C'etais McGonagall,la professeure de metamorfose.

-Je veux bien mais il faudrais que je sache ki c'est?

-Mais bien sur laisser moi le temps,bon c'est...attendez je regarde dans mes feuilles...,dit-elle juste pour l'impatienter,Ah,c'est Miss Granger.

-ok...KOI?vous voulez ke moi,j'aille chercher miss je sais tout?

-Oui!et depecher vous je vous en pris.au revoir Mr Malfoy.

-pffff,si elle pense ke je vais aller chercher cette Granger...,se dit Drago en fouillant tout les compartiment pour la trouver.

-Granger?

-non

-Granger?

-non

-Granger

-oui?

-a tes la espece de sans de bo...!

Il la regarda avec de grand yeux,la bouche grande ouverte(**_avec un coulis de bave si vous voulez_**)(**_CLAP! AYE!mais pourkoi tu ma frapper!pcq tu dit des nieseri pff!_**)

- bien ...hum...tu doit venir avec moi...hum dans le compartiment a côté de celui des profs...

-et pourkoi,...avec toi?

-parce que tu est prefet en chef et devine ki aussi?miss je sais tout?

'a merde...pourkoi j,ai dit sa',pensa t'il un peu trop fort,mais hermione etais trop occuper a mettre ses livre dans son sac pour entendre se kavait dit Drago.

'a merde je pense tout haut,ET merde encore!

-bon euh...y faut y aller,dit-il.

-arghhh,fit-elle en rangeant son dernier livre dans son sac.

Elle poussa Drago qui etais toujours dans le cadrage de porte et il la regardent avec se regard ki voulait dire:comment ose t'elle poussez un Malfoy.Mais il se retien d'en faire la remarque.

Il regarda Hermione partir au devant et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant son derière.Il put remarquer qu'elle portait un jeans serrer bleu marin,un debardeur bleu poudre et qu'elle c'etait aplatie les cheveux et elle c'etais fait 2deux lulu bassent avec le toupette sur le côté.Il la trouvait magnifique...HEIN!WOW!il parlait d'hermione!non sa ne se pouvait pas!Il se contenta d'oublier et de se remettre en marche.Arriver dans le compartiment,en referment la porte ils entendirent un petit''clik''.

Hermione se demandait qu'est-ce que c'etais et alla voir la porte pour se rendre compte ke celle-ci s'etais verrouiller.Elle essaya de jeter un sort dessus:Alohomora.

A sa grande surprise la porte etais toujours verrouiller et elle etais vraiment gener parce que habituellement elle

reussi tout ses sorts.Elle se retourne vers Malfoy,la rage dans les yeux et lui dit sans quitter son regard du sien:

-Tout sa c'est ta faute...si...si...SI TU NE M'AVAIS PAS EMMENER ICI AUSSI!ON N'EN SERAIS PAS LA!CHUI SUR QUE C'EST UN COUP MONTER ESPECE DE..DEDE... MANGEMORT!

Sa y est elle l'avait provoquer...(**_pauvre hermione,on l'aimait tous...snif :'( _**)

Je sais je sais on n'est CHIANTE ! lollll mais on aime sa les intrige loll

bon si vous voulez la suite ... review plz ! ou po de suite


	4. Chapter 4

Et nous revoila ! avec une suite superbe !

**_réponse au review:_**

**ilove4everdrago**: merci pour tes review il nlous font tres plaisir!

**Katryn Malefoy**: merci! voila la suite et continu a nous en donner

**miss Black**: ouin je sait mais ppur nous elle a un sence CAR : depui la première fois ou elle la vu elel est tomber amoureuse pour nous!

Il la poussa,elle tomba sur un banc,il se pencha la regarda droit dans les yeux froidement,très froidement,(Hermionne en eu des frisson),il mis ses mains sur le dossier du banc de chaque côté de la tête a hermione et lui dit d'un ton aussi froid ke son regard:

-RÉPETE QU'EST-CE QUE TA DIT?

Elle n'osa pas,bien entendu...

Sans détourner son regard du sien,il s'asseya sur le banc juste en face.Quelques seconde apres,une chouette qui cognait dans la fenêtre brisa le silence et hermione eu enfin une excuse pour ne plus le regarder.Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la chouette et cette derniere se posa sur lépaule de Drago.Il pris le message et n'avait meme pas commencer a le lire qu'hermione lui arracha le bout de papier des mains.Elle commença à le lire tout haut:

Si vous y arrivez:

1)vous trouverez la liberté

2)vous serai récompenser

3)a vous de le decouvrir...

Apres l'avoir lu elle donna la feuille a Drago.Il le lu a son tour puis dit:T'as pas une idée ''Miss je sais tout''?

-QUOI?

-Oh t,as très bien compris!

-tu m'as appeler...miss je sais tout,dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme(elle en a plus qu'asser de ses insultes)(_** et on ajout qu'il ne voulait pas l'appeler sang de bour, alors on a ecrit sa **_),tu n'as meme pas trouver la reponse alors il faut ke tu m'insulte pour ke je te la dise!

-non c'est pas sa c'est que...,repliqua-t'il immédiatement en se levant debout.

-Alors c'est koi,dit-elle en se levant elle aussi,AH ET JE NE VEUX MEME PAS LE SAVOIR,SI TU TE TROUVE SI INTELLIGENT TROUVE LE TOI-MEME!

Hermione s'assis sur la banquette et regarda par la fenêtre,tenant les jambes replier sur elle.Drago la regarda,stupéfait.Il s'assit a son tour sur la banquette en face et il y eu un long silence.

-Tu sais...,commença Drago,je voulait pas t'insulter tout a l'heure...

-Oh tu sais avec toi on a l'habitude...

-C'est sa,dit que suis bête,méchant,hipocryte et sans coeur (**_grrr...NON po de tape svp, non non non,jaurais fs la mm chose_**) tant ke tu y est, repondit

Drago sur un ton offenser en la coupa.

-Okay...tu est bete,mechant,hipocryte et sans coeur..oh et si tu me le permet,je rajouterais aussi pervers...

-OK j'ai comprit...mais je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu...NON ne me fait pas ses yeux la...

Hermionne le regardais bizzarement,voulant dire...o-k ouin.

-Je n'avoue pas! continu-t'il...ok ok ok si tu me tord un bras...(**_elle se lève et va lui torde un bras et se rassit _**,**_ah ah ah ah_**,**_euh...c'est pas vrai_**)et pas la peine de te lever..javoue...je le suis(**_y dit sa akk une tite larme au coin de l'oeil joke_**)

Les deux se regardent pendant quelque seconde et ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrolable.Quand ils eurent reussit a se calmer,Drago se leva soudainement et dit d'un ton fort:

-JE SUIS SUR QUE C'EST UN COUP MONTER,ON NOUS A ENFERMER ICI A CAUSE DUNE RAISON KE JIGNORE!

-OUIN!C'EST VRAI SA!si jamais je retrouve celui ki a fait sa...

-JE VAIS LE MASSACRER!

-OUIN!MOI AUSSI!...euh...non...p-t po non...NON moi je va te regarder!

Drago la regarda en se disant(a sort d'ou elle!Azkaban!non stune joke)que c'est peu etre son charme qui la rendait folle. Drago se rassit et entendit un petit ''clik''.IL regarda la porte ensuite Hermione,la porte,hermione,la porte,hermione,la porte et dit enfin:

-C'est normal sa?

Hermione se retourna vivement et vit que la porte etais entrouverte.Elle l'ouvrit a grande volé et lachâ un grand:

-YYYYÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Elle ouvrit grand les bras de chaque coté(un peu trop vite)et frappa quelque chose de dur.

-MMmmmmmm!(**_sa c'est une plainte etouffer!_**)

Hermione se retourna lentement en realisent qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de frapper..euh...pluto QUI elle avait frapper.

-Oups!(elle risqua aussi un petit...)sa va?

-Hein...euh...euh... ouais sa va,dit Drago en se relevant et en fesant mine de rien.

-ah ok...bon bin j'y vais moi,byebye!

-Ouin c'est sa bye,jte rejoint tout a l'heure...,pourquoi j'ai dit sa moi ,dit-il en passant une fois de plus tout haut.

mais cette fois-ci Hermione avais entendu et partie aussitôt.(**_euh en passant le train c'etais arreter il y a un bon moment_**).

Une fois qu'il fut bien sur qu' hermione soit partie du train,il lacha un gros:

-AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! J'AI MAL! ELLE EST FOLLE ,ELLE M'AS BRISER LE NEZ UNE SECONDE FOIS(**_la premiere fois c'etais dans le 3ieme film,quand elle le frappe_**)!AAAAAAAAAA!

-euh...

NON taper nous po svp! lolll on vous laisse la !

**prochain chapitre** : vous aller le decouvrir dans on bon petit bout de temp , pcq il faut que moi et boby-e on se vois pour ecrit la suite! mais je pense que sa pourai aller mieux si on na plein de review!


	5. Chapter 5

salut ! je suis vraiment désoler mais ...se nai pas un nouveau chapitre (

ATTENTION JE NE LACHERAI PAS CETTE FIC !

c'est juste que je n'ai le droit qua une heure par jour et je ne peu po toujours aller ecrire la fiction

car j'ai plein de devoir, J,ecrit une autre fiction et je lis un peu de vos fiction aussi ,mais je chate quand je peux et tous ...

il manque juste que je vois Bobbie pour quon ecrive la suite et on vous le poste!


	6. Chapter 6

Resalut vous tous ! on revien avec une petite surprise !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-euh...je veux pas te deranger mais c'est ke j'ai oublier mon sac...t'es sur ke sa va?

-Oh oui je vais bien,je controle la situation.

-Ok...

Elle s'en allais pour sortir mais se retourna et alla poser son doight sur le nez du blesser.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!MAIS SA VA PAS!J'AI MAL MOI!(**_ya personne pour me faire un calin...( ,comme dans Shrek_**)

-JE LE SAVAIS!J'en etais sur!Il me semblais avoir entendu un ''crac''aussi,dit-elle tout bas.

Elle le pris par la main et l,emmena au chateau pour aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

-Lache-moi!

-Non jte lacherai pas!Tu...

-Je suis assez grand!Je suis CAPABLE TOUT SEUL!(**_je suis grand maintenant,_** **_Hourra pour Huggies! Lol_**)

-eh dit moi pourquoi je courrais le risque de te lâcher et que tu partes en courant ET QUE TON NEZ RESTE BRISER ET QUE…

-PARCE QUE TOUT LE MONDE NOUS REGARDE!

-oh…

On entendit plus rien à part Neville qui tomba de sa chaise…

-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit plus tôt, lui dit-elle en chuchotant tout en tirant la cravate de Drago de sa main libre (**on vous rappelle que Hermione n'a toujours pas lâcher sa main**)

pour qu'ils soient face à face.

-C'est ce que j'essayait de te faire remarquer depuis tout à l'heure, lui dit-il en chuchotant lui aussi mais sur un ton irrité.

-Hein! Mais de quoi tu parles?C'est même pas vrai!

-Quoi! Mais oui c'est vrai, quand je te disait…

-BON! MISS GRANGER AVEZ-VOUS FINI DE DISCUTER AVEC MR MALFOY…j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi vous vous tenez par la main?dit le professeur Rogue sur un ton impatient.

-Quoi? Mais je ne le…

Elle regarda vers sa main et constata que effectivement elle le tenais encore par la main. Son regard resta sur sa main.(**_et celle de mon beau et sexy dray………EY!tu m'oublie? Ok ok NOTRE dray…mais je partage juste akk toi! Lol)_**

-Monsieur Malfoy! Pour l'amour de merlin, lâcher sa main!

Il eu un murmure dans toute la grande salle et Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter au joues. Tout deux , d'un même geste, retirèrent leur mains et reculèrent d'au moins un mètre l'un de l'autre. Puisqu'ils étais arriver en pleine répartition, Dumbledore leur dit :

-Comme miss Granger la si bien mentionné, votre nez est briser alors Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagal vont vous accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie et elle vont s'occuper de vous. Quant à vous miss Granger , puisqu'il nous faut quelqu'un pour nommé les première année, venez donc les répartir.

-Oui professeur.

Elle commença ainsi et 5 min plus tard, voilà ou elle en étais rendu… :

-Émilie Londubat!

La petite cousine de Neville monta sur le banc et afficha la même expression gêner que son cousin lors de la première année de ce dernier. Hermione lui lança un regard surpris, il n'avait jamais parlé de sa petite cousine.

-Gryffondor!dit le choixpeau magique.

Toute contente elle alla rejoindre Neville qui applaudissait plus fort que les autres. Hermione lut le prochain sans réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lire.

-Nicolas Malfoy…malfoy…2 malfoys?…ici?DRAGO MALFOY!

Au même moment, Drago Malfoy (**sa paraît tu kon l'aime ste nom là…lollz**) entra dans la grande salle et se demandais pourquoi elle avait crier son nom.

-BON!QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT?encore…

Une toute petite voix se fit entendre derrière Hermione.

C'étais Nicolas qui demandais :

-Dragoooo…est-ce que c'est a elle que tu rêve?

-HEIN?QUOI?

-Ouiiii, je t'avais pas dit que tu parlais quand tu dormais?

-NON!

-bin…la j't'le dit..pi a part de sa, ta jamais dit son nom! Alors ma question d'aujourd,hui c'est :est-ce que c'est ellllllle?

-heu...NON!

Hermione lachâ un petit toussement ( **_robitusien... lolllz _**)pour rappeller sa presence et celle de tout le monde dans la grande salle.

-HA OUI! ma repartion..., dit soudenment Nicolas.

Il alla sassoir sur le banc ,Hermione mit le choixpeau sur la tete et ce derrnier secria :...

HAHAHA ! lol dsl on coupe la ! REVIEWS PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ou po de chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut! sa fait lontemp hein? lol dsl pour le retard c'est que moi et mon amie nous ne nous sommes pas vu beaucoup... tk j'èspère que la suite vous plaira

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : nous savons que nous fesont beaucoup d'erreurs alors il serait aprésier de pas mettre des commentaires négatives parce que **

**de 1: nous le savont déjà **

**de 2: celà ne sert à rien de nous le dire **

**de ****3: si vous n'êtes pas content aller vous en et ne metter pas de commentaire **

**de 4: pour nous les revieuws sont là pour nous encourager **

**de 5: si vous nous metter des revieuws qui surtout nous critique sur les fautes sa nous demoralise **

**et de 6: nous souhaitons que vous ayez prit conte de cette note et de plus nous le reprochez!**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_rappel:_

_Il alla sassoir sur le banc ,Hermione mit le choixpeau sur la tete et ce derrnier secria :_

_------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Griffondor!

tous le monde en resta bouche bee .C'est alors que Ginny commensa a applaudir suivit de Dumbledor, tout le proffesseur et ensuite de tout la grande salle saufe serpentard et leur directeur bein sur. Le jeune garcons se dirigea a la table des griffondor, la ou personne ne voulait etre assit pres de lui. Quand le silence refu ,hermione continua a appeler les derrnier eleve de la liste. La repartition terminer, Hermione alla sassoir entre ginny et harry.

-tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait pitier, dit ginny

-oui c'est vrai ,vient on va le rejoindre, repondit hermione.

Les 2 filles se levere d'un bon sous lesregard surpris d' Harry et de Ron.

- mais ou allez-vous ? demanda ron.

-nous allons voir le petit Malefoy!

En se dirigent vers lui ,plusieurs fille dont Parvatie et lavande se levèrent également pour aller le voir.

-on peut sassoir ici? demanda hermione.

-oui oui ! sa me fera un peu de compagni...

Apres les presentations, ginny lui dit:

-tien test pas mal plus sympatique que ton frere!

-ouais ,je sais, je suis comme sa! lui repondit-il

de son coté, Drago regarda son frere et se dit :

"Non mais c'est pas vrai ! je suis plus craquant que lui et il a deja plein de nana autour de lui !"

Plus tard le soir, dans leur salle commune, drago et hermione...s'engueulais encore:

-POURQUOI TOI ET TA GANG DE LIONCEAU VOUS VOUS TENEZ AKK MON PETIT FRERE,cria Drago.

- je peut parler a qui je veux c'est mon droit!ET C,EST SURMENT PAS TOI QUI VA DÉCIDER A QUI JE PEUT PARLER, lui repondit hermione.

-...

-euh..., dit hermione malalaise, pourquoi tu me répond pas...?

-Parce que..bon j'avoue...t'as tout à fais raison...(**_0 pour drago et 1 point pour hermione_**,**_loll_**)

-Quoi!

-bin c vrai tas raison...mais t'aproche plus de mon frere!

-mais pourquoi...je ne te comprend plus drago explique-toi...,dit-elle un peu effrayer.

-Parce que tu vas polluer son air...et ne m,appelle plus jamais ''drago'', COMPRIS?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux (à Hermione) et elle s'enfuya dans le corridor avant qu'il n'est pu répliquer. Puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans le corridor , que tout le monde étais dans salle commune et que elle étais vraiment bouleverser à cause des évènement de tout à l'heure, elle commença à chanter la chanson ''dieu aide les exclus''(de dans ''le bossu de notre Dame'').

Elle ne s'avait pas par contre qu'un petit malin qui la trouvait plutôt mignonne et qui étais fâcher contre un dénommer Drago Malefoy(c'est a dire Nicolas) la suivait.

Et il trouvait qu'elle chantait bien.

Hermione alla s'asseoir dans les escalier central et pleura, la tête dans les mains.

-Ne pleure pas ma belle, lui dit doucement le jeune malefoy.

-snif(reniflement) tes trop gentil...même un peu trop si tu me le permet...,lui-repondit-elle.

-c'est pour sa que tu pleure,dit-il en la coupant.

-non..non c'est parce que malefoy, enfin Drago, a vraiment été méchant avec moi...et...

-et?demanda-il.

-Et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il cesse de me voir comme une simple sang-de-bourb(**on ne sais pu comment lecrire _loll_**) et qu'il arrete de m'insulter tout le temp,répondit-elle.

-Je peux lui parler, si tu veux...,proposa-il

-NON surtout pas!il va encore plus me crier dessus alors vaut mieu pas.

-Ok c'est toi qui decide. Mais t'es sur que tu veux pas...

-Non! assura Hermione.

-Ok,dacord.Et si on te changeait les idées?dit le jeune Malefoy.

-Ouais.T'as envie de faire quoi?

-Bien j'ai pu entendre ta voix sublime et...

-Quoi? alors tu m'espionnais pendant tout ce temps -la?dit elle faussement en colere.

-euh...nooonnn,lui-dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Très petit malin,tu m'as entendu chanter, maintenant,...qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux avec un air mystérieu...

-Je crois bien que j'ai une idée...une brillante idée qui va te redonner le moral.

-Ah ouais! et c'est quoi ton idée,p'tit génie?dit-elle curieusement.

-Et ben on peut inviter quelque amies pour fêter un peu...

-Un pyjama party?ah je vois ou tu veut en venir.

-Allons-y!

Ils se dirigerent en courant vers la tour des griffondors en fesant attention de ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard ou Miss teigne. Arriver dans la salle commune, Hermione trouva rapidement Ginny, Lavande et Parvatie pour les inviter a son party. Même le jeune malefoy s'occupa de quelque invitation a environ 2 ou 3 filles ainsi qu'à la petite Émilie Londubat(**on vous rappele ke c la couzine de Neville**). Ils acceptèrent tous sans exceptions malgrés les protestations des garçons, Harry et Ron en particulier(**_mais elles sen fichaient! AH!AH!AH!_** **_lol joke_**).Elles(et nico) se rendirent toutes(et lui lol)dans la chambre d'Hermione, après avoir vérifier que Malefoy(drago cbr!) n'étais pas la.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Du coté de se dernier, apres avoir vu Hermione en pleure, il se senti un peu beaucoup trop coupable(**lol**). Il décida d'aller voir Zambini tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait hurlé contre Hermione. À peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la porte que Pansy se jeta dans ses bras en criant : DRAGOUNETCHOU! …Enfin bon, après s'être débarrasser d'elle(**_avec un bon gros coup de pied dans le cul en dehors de la salle commune tout en criant : SORTONT LES POUBELLES! joke_** **_lol_**) il alla voir Zambini qui était en train de parler a une fille qui lui faisait de l'œil. Drago se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus confortable et moelleux (**_cotonel_**…lol). Après avoir donné congé à la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, il regarda Drago d'un air sérieux et lui demanda qu'est-ce qui le tracassait :

-Et vieux, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Bof…tu ne veux pas savoir.., répondit Drago d'un ton las.

-Mais oui puisque je te le demande, lui dit Blaise avec insistance.

-Ah, c'est juste que.. il y a une fille et…

-Oh oh, ça ne sent pas bon ça..!dit Zambini pour plaisanter.

-Attend au moins d'entendre la suite,répondit Drago. Bon, alors euh…tu sais la fille…

-…la fille?dit Blaise, quelle fille?T'en fréquente des millions!

-N'exagérons pas les choses non plus…alors la fille… c'est...

* * *

que nous aimons couper comme sa loll! Bon j'èpère que sa vous à plus **n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS!**

J'aime bien le patit nico ...surtout que nous savons toute sont histoire... XD


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tous le monde on n'est contente de pouvoir vous remettre un autre chapire !tk bon lecture ha et aussi : ON AVAIT DIT DE NE PAS NOUS DIRE QU'ON FAIT DES FAUTES ! ON LE SAIT TRÈS BIEN ... merci pour les autres reviews!

* * *

_rappelle:_

_-N'exagérons pas les choses non plus…alors la fille c'est…_

* * *

_-_N'exagérons pas les choses non plus…alors la fille c'est_…_Granger… 

-Granger. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ta Granger?

-Eh! D'abord c'est pas euh.. euh.. MA Granger! Et puis c'est que c'est elle l'autre préfet en chef…alors on partage la même salle commune et tout sa…tu saisis ?

euh…ouais…,dit zambini d'un ton mal assuré(**_pas vite le gars…loll_**),a vrai dire pas du tout…mais ta vue comment elle a changée pendant l'été ? Elle est super canon !

-Tu ne trouve pas que tu en met un peu trop ?

-Bon, reste que c'est une griffondor mais ça..c'est un détail !

-QUOI ,demanda Drago d'un air surpris, c'est pourtant toi qui disais toujours qu'elle n'était qu'une miss-je-sais-tout-mieu-que-tout-le-monde !

-Ouais mais, vaut mieux une fille avec de l'esprit, que les sans cervelles que nous fréquentons…(**_1 point pour Zambini, encore 0 pour Drago !pauvre lui…d'abord Hermione et maintenant son ami_**).

-Ok t'a raison sur se coup la…, admit le beau serpentard.

-Bon, dit moi maintenant qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta Granger

-Ce n'est pas MA Granger !répliqua Drago.

-Va faire croire sa à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, lui-dit Blaise. Eh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée !

-Wow ! C'est nouveau sa ?dit Drago sarcastiquement.

-Ah ah ah…écoute d'abord mon idée, et c'est moi qui va rire après, répondit Blaise d'un ton mystérieux. Bon voilà mon idée…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Hermione, la musique battais son plein. Soudain, Ginny baissa le son et se dirigea vers Nicolas.

-Et Nico ! tu veux goûter à quelque chose de délicieux ?

-Ça dépend si c'est vert, gluant, brillant, que ça pu ou que sa bouge, je t'avertis toute suite de ne même pas y penser !

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Non au contraire, c'est orange, c'est non-gluant, ça ne brillent vraiment pas, ça sens bon et jusqu'à présent, je n'en ai jamais vue un qui bougeait(heureusement) !

-C'est des ''doritos'',lui fit remarquer Hermione qui avait écouter la conversation du début à la fin.

-Ah parce que tu connaît ça toi aussi ?lui demanda le jeune Malefoy.

-Mais bien sur, c'est de la nourriture moldus.

-Ah eh bien si c'est de la bouffe moldus, dit-il en lui prenant la chip des mains pour la déposer sur sa langue avec un énorme sourire.

-Alors ?lui-demandèrent toutes les filles en cœur.

-c'est…c'est…simplement…attendez que je trouve le mot appropriez…c'est _Divin_ !

Toutes les filles partirent à rire pendant que Nicolas décida de piger dans le plat de doritos.

Soudain, Émilie demanda qu'est-ce qu'étais c'est 2 boites noires qui l'intriguais.

-Oh sa ?c'est ma télévision et mon karaoké. Ce sont des objets moldus

-Mais comment…

-Comment ils fonctionnent dans Poudlard ? C'est simple, après avoir bien évidemment demander la permission au professeur Dumbledore, j'ai trouver un sort dans un livre de la bibliothèque permettant au objets moldus de fonctionner.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhh……mais c'est quoi un karaoké ?repris Émilie accompagner de ses amies.

-Bon, pour commencer, tu met un disque dans la petite ouverture que tu peut voir ici, dit Nicolas tout en le montrant du doigt. Ensuite…

-Euh…désoler de te couper mais c'est quoi un disque ?

-Oh mon dieu…la nuit va être longue…dit-il d'un ton faussement désespérer. Un disque c'est un cercle en plastique, comme ceci(il lui montre le disque)qui possède de la musique enregistrer, et c'est sa qu'on peut entendre. Satisfaite ?

-Oui merci. dit-elle un peu gêner de ne rien comprendre a se charabia. Elle se consolais en se disant qu'elle n'étais pas la seule.

-Bon, ou en étais-je…Ah oui ! Après avoir mis le disque, on ouvre la télévision. La télévision, dit-il plus fort en regardant Émilie (**lolll**), c'est une boite qui produit plein d'images. Alors, sur l'écran de la boite, on va voir les paroles de la chanson apparaître. Tu n'aura qu'a suivre le rythme tout en chantant ce que tu voit.

-Ok tout le monde, une bonne main d'applaudissement pour Nicolas pour nous avoir expliquer tout sa !dit Ginny.

Toutes les filles commencèrent a applaudirent tout en riant.

-Merci, merci. C'est trop voyons arrêter.

Elles arrêtèrent toutes d'un meme geste…

-Non mais ne vous arrêté pas, je blaguais !

-Ok c'est bien beau tout sa Nico mais, ou est-ce que tu a appris tout sa ?

-Euh…eh bien…j'ai déjà jouer une fois avec mon fr.. !il se tu immédiatement, peur d'en avoir trop dit.

Long silence.

-Et si on jouait ?dit Lavande, impatiente.

-Ouais d'accord.

De retour du coté obscure…(**_joke_**)

-QUOI ?mais t'es complètement fou ! s'écria Drago après avoir entendu l'idée de son copain.

-Mais non !Et puis je te pari ce que tu veux que tu ne sera pas capable, répondit Blaise.

-Quoi ?et tu ose défier un Malefoy en plus ?Tu sais très bien que je ne recule jamais devant un défi !Tu ma piégé !Tu veux parier ?eh bien on VA parier !

-Ok alors toi si tu perd, tu sera obliger d'aller voir ton gentil pote Potter et lui dire combien tu l'aime et que tu regrette tout se que tu a pu lui dire de blessant, que tu est son plus grand fan et…

-Wow n'en met pas trop quand même !le coupa Drago.

-Bon d'accord. Mais ne te réjoui pas trop vite !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?demanda Drago.

-Il me viens une autre idée…

-Encore ?Merlin t'es en feu aujourd'hui !

-Ouais sa m'arrive parfois…Eh !ne me fais pas changer de sujet, je voit ou tu veux en venir !

bon comme je disais…tu va devoir embrasser le balafré aussi, et devant tout le monde.

-Quoi ?tu veux ma mort ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?dit Zambini sarcastiquement.

-Bon d'accord…mais de toute façon je n'aurai pas a le faire puisque je vais gagner le pari !dit Drago, sur de lui.

-On verra bien.

-Ok toi Blaise, heum…oh ! j'ai trouver !Tu va renoncer a ton titre de capitaine d'équipe au quidditch et tu va me le donner.

-C'est tout ?demanda Blaise en cachant sa peine.

-Noooonnn !loin de la ! Tu va aussi devoir embrasser Crabb et Goyle…AVEC la langue.

-Oh non ! l'envie de vomir me viens juste d'y penser !

-0ui je voit…tu deviens vert…

-Vraiment !demanda Zambini, inquiet.

-Ben voyons !et pour finir, tu va devoir te promener pendant toute une journée en fille avec une pancarte en avant qui dirais : ''j'assume mon coté féminin''.

-Tu croit vraiment que je vais faire ça , lui demanda Blaise.

-Oh que oui !en plus t'aura une pancarte dans ton dos qui dira : ''n'hésiter pas à me pincer les fesses en passant'' !

-non, non et non ! c'est beaucoup trop !moi je t'ai fait qu'une petite conséquence et…

-Pardon ?petite ?tu te fiche de moi ?tu sais très bien que Potter c'est mon ennemis jurer depuis toujours et tu me demande d,aller l'embrasser devant tout le monde, de lui dire que je suis son fan no.1 et tout sa !tu appelles sa petit ?

-et toi en ?tu me demande de lâcher mon poste de capitaine au quidditch et d'embrasser Crabb et Goyle !

-Ouais !que veux tu c'est le prix a payer !Je t'avais pourtant avertie de ne jamais défier un Malefoy…Enfin je te laisse il faut que j'aille me préparer pour demain, dit Drago.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Bien parce que les cours commencent demain !Tu te croit ou ?En Floride ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai…notre conversation m'avais complètement fait oublier tout sa, se défendit Blaise.

-Bon d'accord. Alors a demain, dit Drago tout en quittant son ancienne salle commune.

Drago se dirigea vers sa salle commune d'un pas rapide tout en se demandant si Herm…si Granger étais revenu.

En arrivant proche du tableau, il vit un groupe de filles sortir, toutes en pyjamas. Voulant des explications, il leurs demanda :

-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici après l'heure du couvre-feu ?

-Oh merde !C'est déjà l'heure du couvre-feu ?

-Eh oui !et je vais devoir vous enlever des points.

-Attend un peu bonhomme !...

* * *

oups ! dsl on coupe là LOL on veut plein de reviews! sauf si c'est pour nous dire qu'on n'a beaucoup de fautes SA ON LE SAIS

--''


	9. Chapter 9

**OUF...sa fait lontemps... Je suis contente de mettre ce nouveau chapitre! Désoler pour l'énorme retard c'est que moi et Bobby-e on ne c'est pas vu beaucoups ces derniers temps J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et surtout n'ésité pas à nous faire des reviews sa nous donne envi de continuer et de s'amiliorer! Je sais aussi qu'on ne répond pas au reviews mes nous les lisons avec attention et nous vous remercions!**

* * *

_Rappel:_

_-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici après l'heure du couvre-feu ??_

_-Oh merde !C'est déjà l'heure du couvre-feu ?!?_

_-Eh oui !et je vais devoir vous enlever des points.- Attend un peu bonhomme!...

* * *

_

-Attend un peu bonhomme !lui dit la plus rusée de tous, Ginny. Qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ??

-euh…moi je fais ma ronde de préfet-en-chef !mais sa tu me peut pas comprendre sa puisque tu ne l'est pas !

-Ah oui ?mais en ayant Hermione comme amie, j'ai appris que c'étais les professeurs qui faisait la ronde aujourd'hui et non pas les préfets-en-chef !lui répondit aussitôt la jeune Weasley.(**_1 point pour Ginny, et encore et toujours 0 pour Drago coudon yé bin poche !!loll)_**

**_-_**Euh..c'est que…bon partez ! Et que je ne vous revoie plus en dehors de vos dortoir après les couvre-feu !

Il entra dans la salle avec la ferme intention d'aller voir Hermione pour des explications. Lorsqu'il voulu cogner à sa porte, il suspendu son geste car de l'autre côté, il entendais de la musique et la voix de son frère. Drago retenu sa colère et frappa 3 coup sec a la porte. Il entendis son jeune frère et la griffondor arrêter de rire et baisser la musique. Hermione vin ouvrir un petit peu la porte, pour s'apercevoir qu'un beau jeune homme se tenait droit devant elle.

-est-ce que je peut t'aider Malefoy ?

-Le minus est la-dedans ?

-qui ?minus ?je ne connais pas de minus, désoler, dit-elle pour l'impatienter.

Drago, qui s'avait que sa pourrait durer longtemps s'il ne réagissait pas, ouvrit la porte pour s'apercevoir que son frère étais bien confortablement installer sur le lit de SA(futur) Hermione.

-Oh sa va Mia, c'est juste mon frérot, lui-dit Nico.

-Premièrement, ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler frérot si tu tiens à la vie !, l'averti Drago. Et deuxièmement, Mia c'étais le surnom que JE lui avais réserver !

-Oui mais toi tu le dit quand tu dors !!pas moi!!répliqua le petit Malefoy.(change page)

-LA FERME !!!!!!!!cria Drago

-Pourquoi ?!?!Dieu nous a donner une langue pour parler !!!

-euh…c'est qui sa dieu ??!demanda Drago, surpris que son frère sache quelque chose qu'il ignore.

-Ah laisse tomber, sa serais trop long a expliquer.

-Mais attend une minute toi la…ou est-ce que tu a dénicher se surnom la ??

-Tu m'écoute quand je parle ?!?!dit Nicolas, offenser. Tu le dit en dormant !ah et dans ton journal aussi…

-Mon journal ?!!?T'as lu mon journal…JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LA TÊTE SALE PETIT MONSTRE !!!!!!!!(Drago)

-AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!(Nicolas)

-STOP !tu ne touchera pas a un seul cheveux de sa tête, dit Hermione en reprenant ses esprits. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de journal et de réserver un surnom ??

Drago se senti alors légèrement stupide a cause de cette histoire de surnom et avais vraiment envie de disparaître. Il trouva l'idée génial et parti avec toute sa colère qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ses pas(on aurais dit que la salle commune étais atteint d'un tremblement de terre **_lolll_**). Tout sa se termina lorsqu'il claqua la porte de sa chambre, se qui fit sursauter Hermione et Nicolas.

-Tu sais, commença Nicolas, il cherche seulement a être ton ami…

-Quoi ??

-C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI !!!hurla Drago de sa chambre.

-OUI C'EST VRAI !!lui répondit Nicolas du même ton.

-NON !!

-OUI !!

-NON !!DONNE MOI UNE PREUVE !!!!

-ton JOURNAL !!!

-merde…D'ACCORD TA GAGNER(1/0 pour Nico !!voyons Drago reprend-toi !!!)

-tu vois Mia, j'avais raison, lui dit Nicolas.

-Peut-être mais…il s'y prend d'une très mauvaise façon !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas de ça faute, il n'a jamais eu de vrai ami a part Blaise…et encore la je doute qu'ils soit vraiment ami..

On entendit de nouveau des pas lourd mais cette fois ci ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione. La porte s'ouvrit a la volé et Drago s'écria :

-Eh mais t'a pas fini de raconter ma vie ?!?! Si je veux vraiment que tout le monde la sache je vais m'écrire une biographie !!

-Vraiment ??T'a choisit quoi comme titre ??

-Nieseux !

-Nieseux ?Joli comme titre !!bon choix ça te décrit parfaitement !!

-Non mais t'a fini oui ?!? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ??Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps !!

-Ah mais c'est pas grave. Je dort ici, lui-répondit Nicolas tout en désignant la chambre d'Hermione.

-QUOI ?!?tu va dormir dans la chambre de Gra..d'herm…d'elle ?!

-oui !pourquoi ?

-mais ou va tu coucher ?exactement ?

-mais dans son lit, ya pas trente-six millions de place ou dormir !répondit le mini-malefoy avec évidence.

-Bon et bien amuser vous bien tout les deux…dit Malefoy avec un petit rire.

-J'y compte bien, dit-il avec un air de défi.

-Tu ne ferais pas sa, dit Drago.

-Ah non ?on verra bien, lui-répondit Nico en ferment délicatement la porte tout en regardant son frère avec un petit sourire et en lui faisant un petit signe de main(**wouch-wouch la mouche joke !!!lolll**)

On entendit un juron et ensuite Drago partir en furie dans sa chambre. Nicolas lui cria :

-MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME MON DRAGOUCHOUCHÉRI !!!

-LA FERME !!!!!!!!!

-OÙ SA UNE FERME ???lui répondit Nicolas avec un immense sourire.

-TU M'ÉNERVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JE VAIS DEVENIR DINGUE !!!!!!!!

-DE MOI ???

-TA GUEULLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-J'AI PAS DE GUEULE. J'ai une bouche !

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Nico eu une idée dans son esprit machiavélique.(muah ah ah !). Il se dirigea a pas de loup, suivi par Hermione qui ne comprenait rien mais qui voulait vraiment découvrir la suite. Le petit bonhomme cogna à la porte du serpentard pendant qu'Hermione allait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Nicolas voulu s'enfuir a toute vitesse (**un genre de sonne-décriss lol**)mais une main lui attrapa le col ...

* * *

**_Je sais qu'il n'est pas long ce chapitre mais c'est mieu que rien ) la suite bientot et c'est une promesse que dès que nous avons au moin 5 petit reviews nous posterons la suite . Reviews plz_**


End file.
